Puppy love
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: This is a KakaIru story. It takes place as them being kids, Iruka being 11 at the time, just losing his parents and kakashi 14. There is some MizIru later on in the chapters, but your gonna have to wait. Warning YAOI! Dont read if you no like!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first chapter series I will work on. With kakashi and Iruka, and Iruka and Mizuki in some part of the chapters.I hope you all enjoy!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

It was about twelve in the afternoon, Kakashi was walking through the forest for a nice walk. As he was walking, he came upon a young boy lying in the grass all beat up.

"Hey! He said loudly. Hey are you ok?

But the body did not move. Kakashi shook the young boy to get him to wake up.

The body shifted slightly and finally he opened his eyes slightly.

"N…Nani? Where am I? What happen?

"Are you ok? Kakashi said gently.

"Y…yah, I think so. The young kid said, looking up at a silver haired boy who was hanging over him. Who are you? And how'd you find me way out here?"

"I was going for a nice long walk, when I just happen to stumble upon you. The real question is, who are you? Its common courtesy to give your name before I give you mine."

"Hmm...Umino, Umino Iruka. He said, smiling slightly. Now you?"

"Hatake Kakashi, he said bluntly."

"Oh! Iruka said. Nice to meet you k…kashi…kashi-kun?"

"It's kakashi he said, hey listen you are really badly cut up and bruised. Let me get you healed up and out of this forest before it gets worse, ok?"

"Iruka nodded, and let the seemingly older shinobi get him bandaged up.

--------

Tbc There will be more, you just have to wait!


	2. Chapter 2

There we go! Kakashi said, while curving his one visible eye in an upside down "U" shape. Iruka looked at his arm and leg, and noticed that the bandages weren't tied on very good, and it was badly wrapped. Iruka didn't really won't to say anything to the silver haired boy, since he was kind enough to do this for him.

Thank you very much! I very much appreciate your kindness kashi-chan, but, why are you helping me? Isnet it suppose to be every ninja for himself when you go out into the shinobi world?

Kakashi thought for a moment before speaking, Maa, that is very true, kakashi said looking to the side. Only, sometimes protecting or saving someone of your own village who needs help, you should help them. You do not leave a comrade behind. For if you do, you are lower then scum. My best friend taught me that.

Where is your friend kashi-chan, he seems very smart. He was indeed very smart, the silver haired boy said, looking down at iruka. _He was_? What do you mean "_was"_? Kakashi sat down next to Iruka, and looked down at the ground.

"He died"

Gasp! Iruka couldn't help but feel sorry for the older shinobi. I'm so sorry kashi-chan! It must have been so hard for you. I don't know, kakashi responded. I hate the fact that it was my fault. NO! The little scarred nose boy shouted. Kakashi couldn't help but jump at the sudden reaction. I'm sure it was not your fault kashi-chan! I believe you are a good shinobi, even if I just met you!

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle a little under his mask.

What's so funny! Iruka yelled.

If only you knew the me before my friend changed me. I had no emotion; I was stubborn and was mad at the world, who didn't care about anyone but himself. Iruka looked to the ground and apologized for getting into kakashi's personal space. It's fine. Common, the silver haired boy said. He held out a hand.

Iruka blushed slightly, and took the boys hand, but before he could even blink kakashi lifted Iruka up on his back

Eep! Iruka squealed. His arms were wrapped around the silver haired boys neck, and his legs where wrapped around his body, why kakashi kept him up by grabbing Irukas legs.

Wh-What are you doing! Iruka yelled, A huge blush came to his face. Taking you home, kakashi said, with a very gleeful sound in his voice. I—but I, uhh, Iruka felt so stupid not being able to come up with the words he wonted. So he kept his mouth shut. Kakashi smiled the "U" shape smile with his eye again. Just hang on tight ok!

Iruka was confused. The older boy was just standing there, very silent. When out of nowhere, they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Before you knew it, kakashi and iruka where both back in the leaf village in front of the ichiraku ramen stand. Kakashi had dropped the brunette on the transportation there. The silver haired boy was panting heavily, as he looked down at the scarred nosed boy.

A-Are you ok? Kakashi asked.

Y-Yea, iruka said rubbing his backside, which he landed on. He was sore enough with all the cuts and bruises he got from training, and now, a stranger had just dropped him. Kakashi walked closer to the supposed "pre-genin" and his face was so close to iruka's it made Iruka stop breathing for a moment, making his face complety red.

I'm so very sorry Iruka, I am still working on that jutsu. I had just learned to do it with one person, I wasn't ready for two. It was completely my fault.

N-No! Iruka said, clenching his fist. Do not blame yourself, please! I was too heavy, I didn't hang on tight enough, it was my fault! Tears started to form in his eyes.

I doubt that, kakashi said, looking away from the almost crying boy. Well the least I could do is take you home. So please, May I ask you, where do you live? Iruka froze in his tracks. He lived in apartment all alone, since his parents just died, and didn't wont kakshi to know that he had no parents. He had to come up with a plan, Quick!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one I hope is a lot better then my first chapter. The first one was just a quick introduction. I'm going to start writing more and getting kakashi and Iruka more closer tighter. TBC


	3. Chapter 3

That was it! The only way Iruka could get out of mess, is to be mean to the older boy. Even though Iruka had not a bad bone in his body, he had to do it.

Sorry, but no! You did enough all ready. You bandage me up all wrong, then, you drop me on the ground! I do not need to be hurt anymore then I all ready was, you can just go.

Huh?! Kakashi gave the young brunette a very weird face. He didn't know why the other boy was being so mean and forceful. He couldn't help but now, let himself be forceful.

Sorry Iruka-kun, but I do not take no's for an answer. He picked the young tan boy in his hands, and held him bridle style. I will find where you live, even if you won't tell me. Kakashi took the boys hair and sniffed it. Eh! What are you doing, let me go! This is weird!

A-ha! Now I got your scent, it should be easier to find out where you live.

W-Wait! Kashi-chan please! To late Iruka-kun, I'm taking you home no matter what you say to me, or try to do to me. I will get you home safe, even if it means risking my own life in the process! I'm going to get ready to teleport, so you better hang on tight.

Wait, please, don't. I will take you to where I live, just please don't teleport anymore! Kakashi smiled under his mask. I knew I would be able to get you to tell me where you live, without using brute strength.

Iruka blushed, a bright red. Its apartment 353 room B-22. Kakashi blinked a couple times, and looked at the boy. Iruka blushed even greater. Go ahead! Iruka yelled. Laugh already, laugh that a person is so poor enough to live in an apartment.

Heehee-a-Haha! Kakashi started to chuckle. Is that why you were resisting giving me your house directions! Because you live in an apartment! I don't care what you live in Iruka-kun, I just wont to get you home safe, I would never judge you, on whatever you do. He smiled at the young blushing boy.

R-Really? Iruka said. Stunned to even hear him say that, the young brunette was by now, totally speechless.

Of course! Kakashi said. Yah know, I live in an apartment myself. There's nothing to be ashamed of, I promise.

W-Wait! Iruka shouted. Y-you live in an apartment too? Kakashi nodded, but your only a kid yourself, how old are you?

Fourteen, I'm only fourteen years old. Whoa! Really, so your parents don't make much money, being shinobi and all. The silvered haired boy was silent for a moment. Actually. My parents are dead. Iruka's face was frozen in fear. He noticed kakashi was just like him. Alone in the world without anyone to love.

I'm so sorry, kashi-chan, you know, m-my parents, uh, are also dead. Kakashi went in shock to here this. That's why I live in an apartment, because my parents aren't around anymore to help out. They just left me to defend for my self. I want to tell you more kashi-chan, but-uh! Can you take me home first? Everyone seems to be staring at us.

Only at that moment, did kakashi finally notice that they were still in the middle of the village, him holding Iruka bridle style, and everyone staring at them. Kakashi felt very embarrassed, not for him, but for Iruka. He was the one being carried by someone else; it must have been very weird for him, knowing how shy the brunette is.

Oh! S-Sorry Iuka-kun, of course, uh, apartment 353 room B-22 right?

Iruka nodded, Y-yes, that's it.

Right then shall we go? Iruka nodded again, and covered his face with his arms, trying not to show the older boy, his tears. Iruka didn't want to show his weakness, but whenever he talked about his parents, he couldn't help but cry, and now, he would have to tell someone about his parents death when he got to his house.

_This is going to be a long day, _Iruka thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all like this so far. Hmm, I wonder what kakashi will say, when Iruka talks about his parents death, well, guess where all going to have to wait for the next one. Please comment or review, tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi finally reached Iruka's apartment, by this time, the silver haired boy was worn out from carrying Iruka all the way home. He looked down at the tan boy in his arms, and noticed that Iruka had not moved from his current position, with his arms over his eyes in the longest time. The older shinobi heard a faint sigh, as in a snore, coming from the young boy.

"Sigh, I knew this was going to happen"

He couldn't open Iruka's house door without dropping the young scarred nosed boy, and the door was probably locked to begin with. Kakashi walked outside of the building, and jumped on the roof. If he couldn't get in from the door, he was going to go though the window.

Luckily it was open. The very skilled ninja, jumped up, and just barely got into the window. He held onto the boy a little tighter, so that he would not fall. Kakashi got up from his kneeling position, and stood still for away.

He looked around and was surprised to find what he saw. The room was fairly big, bigger than kakashi's was. It was very clean; everything was in order, not a thing out of place. He had lots of scrolls and shurikin lying on a table. In a line laid the shuriken and the scrolls where all in a neat pile.

"_Wow, this kid sure is a neat freak_. Kakashi thought to himself."

The silver haired boy really didn't care at this part, he just wonted to get the small boy he was carrying to a bed.

He walked down a hall, past a small dinning room leading into a kitchen. He turned left and there was a door, it had a small sign on it, it said "Iruka's room, keep out and stay out." Kakashi ignored the sign, and went in anyway. No sign could keep the stealthy ninja out of places.

He walked into the room. It was pretty big and again very clean. The bed was all made neatly, and he had lots of pictures and drawings hanging up by kunai. He placed the tan boy on the bed, very carefully. Then he took off the sandals he was wearing and placed them on the floor. He quickly wrapped the bandages a little tighter. "_Iruka was right, he had put on the bandages in a very poorly way."_

Kakashi tucked the young boy under the blankets. Iruka moved slightly and was know facing kakashi. The silvered hair boy couldn't help but notice the trails of burned tear marks, running down the younger boys face. He was in so much pain, and all kakashi could do was make it worse. Kakashi felt a deep, uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like someone had taken a katana, and stabbed him with it, over and over again.

He didn't like this feeling, so he turned away from the boy, and looked over at a small table next to the bed. The table had a lamp on it, and a picture frame faced down.

"Dang my curiosity, kakashi grumbled to himself." But he wonted to see what it was so badly.

The older boy walked around the bed, and picked up the picture. His one eye opened very widely. It was a picture of Iruka as a kid, with to other people standing next to him. One was a very tall man, he had long brown hair, and a scar in the shape of an "X" lay on his chin, and looked very strickd. He was wearing Anbu black ops clothes, so he must have been an Anbu. The other was a women, she was much shorter. She had long brown hair, but it was much longer then the mans. She was smiling brightly, and she was very beautiful. Kakashi could tell, she was a very nice person. She also wore Anbu clothes. Then there was Iruka, he was very small, he didn't have a scar across his nose in the picture and his hair was, like now, tied up into a ponytail. He was smiling, he looked so happy in this picture, and now, kakashi doesn't think Iruka will ever be happy again.

The only thing that really took kakashi off guard was the headbands. They where not leaf headbands, they where mist. Kakashi looked at the boy in the bed.

"_Come to think of it, his skin color is a a little abnormal to the leaf, but, he didn't think Iruka would hail from another village."_

"_Sigh, now kakashi couldn't leave Iruka alone,"_ he would feel too bad. He looked though his personal space, and was getting to deep into Iruka's past. The older shinobi put the picture down the way it was, and sat in a chair, next to a window. Kakashi sat there, and stared at the small body, lying in the bed. "_This is a very bad idea."_ He thought. He ignored this fact, and finally let himself be consumed by sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really like this chapter, I think it kinda gives off the hint that kakashi really cares for Iurka, and Iurka having a hard past, mabye kakashi will have more in common with the young boy then he thought. Cant wait to write the next chapter! TBC

P.s. Just to let you know, Im gonna try to get up a chapter everyother day, It depends on how school goes. =3


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi opened his eyes slightly, then, closed them again. He really didn't feel like getting up, his neck and back where awfully sore, from sleeping on the chair. But he put that away and awoke. It only took the silver haired boy, a few moments to notice, that the small boy was not in his bed. He really didn't think about this right away, still half asleep, but only with a rub of the eye and a yawn later, did he notice.

"_WHERE THE HECK DID IRUKA GO!"_

Kakashi sprinted off the chair, opening the door, running down the hall, past the kitchen. Strike that. He walked backwards, looking through the door of the kitchen. There in a very long apron, an apron so long, it reached the young brunettes' feet and past that a little. Kakashi was in awe, he couldn't stop staring at the young boy that seemed to always catch the older boy's attention. He stood there for awhile, just watching the younger boy move back and forth, making some kind of food that smelled absolutely delicious. Kakashi hadn't smelled something this good, since his mom.

"_W-wow, this kid, he never ceases to amaze me. And dang, that smell, you hardly see a male shinobi who can cook, especially one so young."_

Kakashi walked only a few feet into the kitchen, he made small "Tap" noses, which frighten the younger Nin, making Iruka throw the spatula at the older boy, out of ninja stealth mode.

Lucky, kakashi was a super ninja, fourteen and already at jounin level. He grabbed the spatula just right before it caught his forehead. Although, it probably wouldn't of mattered because kakashi was wearing his headprotecter.

"O-Oh My! Squealed the young scarred nosed boy. I'm so sorry kashi-chan I-I didn't mean to, I, uh, I mean, you, well…"

Before Iruka could even try to sputter out the rest of the words, Kakashi spoke.

"Maa, its ok, It was my fault. I should not have snuck up on you like this, please forgive me." Kakashi walked up closer to Iruka took his hand, and placed the spatula back in his hand.

"Here, I think you dropped this." Kakashi said, arching his eye into a smile.

Iruka blushed slightly, then, smiled back with a bit of a chuckle added.

"It seems you are right! Thank you Kashi-chan." Iruka smiled the biggest smile that kakashi has ever witnessed, with only his two days of meeting the young boy.

"So what are you making?" kakashi wondered his eye over behind the boy, trying to get a look, at what smelled so good.

"Ah, Ah, ah!" Iruka said, wagging a finger at the now, whimpering older boy.

"It's a surprise Kashi-chan, I do not wont you to see just yet."

"A surprise? For me? Why, what did I do?"

"I wanted to thank you Kashi-chan, for helping me out in the forest. Then, bringing me home. You did so much for me, the least I could do is make you a nice breakfast."

"B-but I..." Kakashi sputtered.

"No! No more arguing." Iruka limped over to kakashi_, (Because of his still hurt leg) and _took kakashi's hand, as soon as Iruka had grabbed kakashi's hand; the older shinobi had felt that same punch in the stomach motion. His stomach tighten up, and his heart racing.

"Be careful Iurka-kun, your leg, it's still weak!"

"I am perfectly fine Kashi-chan!"

Iruka sat him down, giving him a pair of chopsticks and some juice.

"Um, I-I hope you like orange juice, it's the only thing I have right now."

Kakashi looked up at the boy, and smiled. And although, kakashi's face was hidden by a mask and a headband cover half his face, Iruka could tell he was smiling.

"Maa, it is perfect Iruka-kun."

Iruka blushed and smiled slightly. Then went back into the kitchen to finish his cooking.

It was a little awkward because it was pretty silent. So kakashi thought, why not start, a conversation.

He cleared his throat, and spoke.

So Iruka-kun, um, where did you get that apron? It's really big on you; I didn't think it was yours.

Iruka stopped for a second, and turned to face the silver haired boy, sitting with his head on his palm, staring up and down at Iruka.

He couldn't help but blush at this fact that he noticed this. He cleared his throat also, coming to answer the older boys' question.

"It's my moms." Iruka said, looking now a little saddened. She loved to cook; she's the one who taught me how to cook. Dad would treat me roughly and teach me ninja skills. My mom would baby me, and teach me how to clean and cook.

Ah, Kakashi said. So that's why your apartment is so clean and nice. I like it."

"Huh…? Is all Iruka could say." What do you like?"

"Well, I like the fact that your parents taught you such good qualities, and that you still go by them. Your apartment is way much cleaner then mine, I can tell you that now."

Heehe, Thank you kashi-chan. Maybe I could come over to your house and clean it up for you.

I couldn't possible have you do that for me Iruka-kun, I have to learn to take care of myself, that's what shinobi must do.

Iruka looked down, and back at his food.

"Oh no! It burned a little, jeez." He looked over back at kakashi. "I'm so sorry kashi-chan; I hope you don't mind it being burnt a little."

Kakashi waved his hand up in the air. "Ah, I don't mind."

Iruka looked back at the food and all the sudden, was hit with a splash of grease.

"Ahh! My hand!" Iruka yelled in pain, falling backward on his hurt leg, falling to the ground.

"IRUKA!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh noes!!! Poor Iruka! I wander whats going to happan! wait a minute, I know! but you all dont!

Heehe, stay turned for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi quickly ran from where he was sitting over to the now, crying boy.

"I-Iruka-kun, a…are you all right!"

"Sniff. Sniff" I…It hurts so much! It-It burns!

"I know it dose, just listen Iruka-kun, I need you to calm down and take a few deep breaths."

"I-I-I…"

"_Iruka…" _Kakashi looked at the boys face, and his heart sank into his stomach. He did not want the young boy to be crying, it for some reason just broke his heart.

"Ok, come with me. Kakashi said."

The silver haired boy helped Iruka get up, taking him carefully over to the sink, to put some cold water onto Iruka's hands. He turned on the water, and put the tan boys hand under it.

"There…" Kakashi said very softly to sooth the crying boy.

He rubbed the pre-genin's back, trying to calm him down a little.

"Sniff." T-thank you, kashi-chan. He looked down to the ground, tears still falling from his very red face. "Thank you for everything." "I know I am just a big wimp, look at me; I still need the help of others." "I…I STILL NEED MY PARENTS!" IM NOT READY TO GO INTO THE SHINOBI WORLD! I-I still need someone, to love, to take care of me…"

"_Don't you see it you baka?!" _Kakashi thought to himself. "_I…I want to be the one, the one to be with you, to help you, because…"_

Kakashi took the boys hand out of the water, wiped Iruka around to face him, and the silver haired boy wrapped his arms around Irukas' small waste.

"_I think, I am in love with you." _This of course stayed inside Kakashi's head. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was just puppy love, not love, but a crush, just something he feels for Iruka, like he has to protect the young boy, no matter what. Ether way, what mad kakashi so insanely crazy over him was a complete puzzle over kakashi.

Iruka tried to look up at the older boy, but Kakashi held him so tight, he couldn't get his head up. Irukas face by now was completely red. He felt as though he was caught on fire. Yet, the tan boy didn't won't Kakashi to stop hugging him; it felt nice for someone to hug him again. He missed these hugs he usually got from his parents. Now that there gone, Kakashi was the next best thing. Iruka took his arms, and wrapped his around kakashi. Kakashi knew that the boy was crying again, because his uniform started to get soaked.

"Its ok…kakashi said. Rubbing the boys' hair. "You can cry all you wont, I promise I will not tell anyone."

Iruka nodded into the older boys shirt, hugging him tightly.

"K…kashi-chan…" Iruka said, so low, that Kakashi could hardly hear him.

"Yes…Iruka-kun, what is it?"

"Promise me…Promise me, that you will never leave me. And I-if you go on a mission, promise me that you will return home to me. I don't wont to lose someone so important to me again. If I do, I… I'll kill myself!"

"Hey!" The older shinobi said in a high tone. "Don't you dare talk like that! I do not wont you to just throw away your life because of me. I am a nothing anyway, I like to keep to myself, I'm not sociable, I have a very hard time with people and I am rude."

"Not to me your not!" To me, you are kind, friendly and caring!

Iruka back away from kakashi, and smiled. He rubbed his tears away and looked up at Kakashi.

"You are the best friend in the world!"

Kakashi stared at young scarred nose boy. "_Thank you Iruka-kun…"_

Kakashi arched his eye into an upside down "U" smiling. Although, on the inside he was a little sad. He wonted to be more than friends with the young boy. But as long as he could be close to Iruka, he really didn't care.

"Common Iruka-kun. Let's get that hand bandaged up, Ok?"

Iruka nodded again, letting the silver haired boy, take care of him, once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so Kakashi and Iruka are defently getting closer HOORAY! There will probly only be 10 chapters.

Next chapter, vaction is over and Iruka must head back to Ninja school. And Kakashi must return back to his missions. But what happans when a sneaky Mizuki trys to get a date and a kiss from Iruka? Most importantly, how will Kakashi act about Mizuki getting close to his little dophin.

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Alittle rated "M" around the end. I dont know, Im not good with ratings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka finally returned to school after two long weeks. The little Pre-genin knew that he would have a lot of work to catch up because he missed so many days. When Iruka walked into class, everyone was silent. Iruka looked around, he knew some people like Genma and Anko. But the rest just looked at the little tan boy like he was a complete stranger.

"Ah! Hello there Mr. Umino. Nice of you to finally show up to my class." Said Iruka's sensei.

"Ha-ha." Iruka scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "H-Hai sensei, I understand!"

"You have a lot of work to make up Iruka; I hope you can do it all."

"W…Well I-"Before Iruka could finish his words another boy came up to him and put his arm around Iruka's shoulder and put on a big smile.

"Hey, don't worry Sensei, Ill make sure Iruka does all his work."

"Hm. I hope your right Mizuki. I want you to make sure Iruka finishes everything ok?"

Mizuki nodded and looked at Iruka.

"Yah don't mind if I work with ya, eh Iruka-kun?"

Iruka blushed slightly and nodded. "Um… Uh thank you!"

"No problem." Mizuki took Iruka's hand and lead him up to the top of the seats and sat him down. "Ok Iruka-kun, this is going to take awhile since we learnd a lot in the past two weeks you missed ok?"

Iruka nodded. In fact, all he could do was nod. Mizuki was very good looking to Iruka. He had long light blue hair and a bandana covered his head. He was slightly taller then Iruka and had very long arms and legs.

"How about we meet at my house ok?"

"H…Hai ok!"

"Alright then, get ready for a long time of learning. We are going to do this till you get it right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was one month that past already, Mizuki and Iruka had already become the closest of friends. Since Kakashi was out on missions most of the time, Iruka never really got to see him anymore. Though he really didn't need to, because now he had Mizuki to lean on.

They were in school one day, when Mizuki handed a letter to Iruka. Iruka read the letter, it said, _"Dear Ruka, Meet me on the top of my roof, today at 8 pm_." Iruka nodded back at Mizuki, showing that he read and understood the letter.

Mizuki quietly smirked, he had been wonting to get Iruka alone for some time now, but something always seemed to get in his way. Not tonight though, tonight, Mizuki was going to make Iruka's his.

It was about 8:15 at night, when Iruka finally reached Mizuki's house.

Ah, sorry I am late Mizuki-chan; I had earrings to run for sensei.

Yay, that's ok Iruka-kun, say come here wont yah.

The scarred nosed boy walked over to Mizuki and sat down. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Mizuki-chan."

Mizuki smirked and grabbed the young boys chin. "You know Iruka-kun, you are so beautiful."

Iruka blushed and squirmed a bit in place. "Uh, um, M-Mizuki-kun?"

At that moment kakashi had just returned to Konoha with the details of his mission. He was on his way to the hokages office when he saw, what tore his heart into pieces.

He looked down, and there he saw Iruka kissing another person.

"Mm. Iruka-chan…You taste so good."

Iruka was panting, out of breath. He had never kissed another person before, especially a boy.

"M…Mizuki…I…" Before the young tan boy could finish; Mizuki dug his mouth in for another kiss.

This time, Mizuki dug his tongue into Iruka's mouth, exploring the young boys tongue with his. Iruka could do nothing at this point but give himself to the other boy. When out of nowhere, Iruka made a moan sound that made Mizuki stop kissing the boy.

"Oh, Iruka, t-that moan, it went right through me. It…that was so hot. I want to here it again!"

Just before Mizuki could kiss his little dolphin again, Kakashi appeared, and was not happy, not happy one bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think Im gonna stop it here, but Idk yet. I want to do more, but I also wanna work on my other story. So it might be awhile before I get any story in. TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, wow it has been a long, long, time since I have last been on this story. Almost 4 years, or 3 to be exact...ffff, I usually never**

**leave a story unfinshed, and this has been going on WAY to long! So I fainlly decided to finish it after the 2 new comments I recinentally got. It is not long and this is the last chapter, but I felt I should finish it now since I am currently back in my Naruto Fandom phase!**

**FRIKKEN, HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN KEEPING UP! IT IS GETTING SO AWESOME! xD**

**I also re-read this story, maaannnnnnnn, did I have HORRIBLE spelling mistakes! lol, well I was only...what, 12 or older or something? xD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!~**

* * *

"You...what are you doing with Iruka-kun?" Kakashi hissed to the light blue haired nin. His one viable eye squinted in fury, all he could see was red. His mind shouted at him, _kill the boy,_ but he ignored his shinobi instinct.

"K-Kakashi-kun?" Iruka sputtered, it had been so long since he had seen the jounin. He could tell things were very different with him, he seemed taller, more mature looking. His clothes were tattered from the previous on-going missions.

"Who the hell is that Iruka-kun, and how does he know you?" Mizuki wondered, not fond of the stare the silvered haired boy was giving him.

Kakashi walked up to the two and grabbed the brunette's arm, yanking him towards himself. The grip was bruising Iruka's arm, he winced and stared up at his friend with shaking brown eyes. This was not the Kakashi he knew, this was not the older boy who helped him in the woods.

"Iruka-kun, come on let's go, you don't need to be with this kid."

"Hey man, lay off!" Mizuki shouted, pushing Kakashi away, letting Iruka slip back down on his butt. Kakashi stood and stared angrily at the now standing boy who clenched his fist in anger. "Who do you think you are touching Iruka like that?"

"Who am I? I am Hatake Kakashi, jounin, son of the white fang. And I am Iruka's friend; I will not let _you_, hurt him." He had to keep his emotions under control, it was bad to let them show.

"Me? I'm not the one who was gripping his arm so hard that it turned red!" He retorted.

Kakashi looked at the younger's arm and saw the hand print and his eye softened at the sight. _"What did I do?"_ He didn't mean too; he just couldn't get the sight of them kissing out of his head, did Iruka move on? Did they ever even have anything to begin with? He liked the boy, he really did.

Everyday he was on those mission's the only thought that went through his head was to get home and finally see Iruka again. To make it home safe so the younger boy wouldn't be alone again.

"Ahh... I'm sorry, I'll go."

"Wait, don't go Kashi-Kun!" Iruka yelled getting up. "Please don't go," his voice cracked softly.

"Yeah, get away!" Mizuki added pushing at the jounin's chest again.

"Stop pushing me," Kakashi growled.

Mizuki didn't listen and pushed him again. "What, little Kakashi doesn't like to be touch?"

"Don't test me kid,"

"Mizuki stop it!" Iruka cried to his friend.

The genin was just about to push him again when Kakashi quickly disappeared and reappeared right behind the nin. He held a kunai to his throat, threatening to slice the weak tendon.

"I told you to stop... move and you'll die." He could feel the boy's Adams apple bob up and down in fear.

"Kakashi stop!" The brunette ran up and pushed Kakashi away, grabbing his arm just like he did to him not to long ago. "Please stop. You are better than this!" Hot tears dripped down the tan boy's cheek and it almost broke his heart. Or what was left of it.

In almost a split second, Kakashi was gone in a flash of smoke. Mizuki fell to his knees coughing. "Iruka, I don't know how you know him, but I don't want you taking to him ever again. He is bad for you!"

Iruka looked down to Mizuki with a hateful glare and a puffy cheek. "Don't tell me what to do Mizuki, you're the one who edged him on! Now look, he is mad!" He began walking down the roof of the building before he turned around to face his friend. "Oh, and I don't know what that thing was were you kissed me? But don't do it again!"

Iruka ran fast to find Kakashi, he had to find him. He ran up to the Hokage's office and burst through the door in a heaving mess. "H-Hokage-Sama!"

"I-Iruka," The Third asked, obviously surprised to see the young genin in his office. He puffed on his pipe and took it out. "what are you doing here?"

"Kakashi-kun... has Kakashi-kun been through here?"

"Kakashi, ahh no, not today though he was suppose to be back from his mission."

"No no, he was with me and Mizuki, and he got mad and I yelled-"

"Son, just calm down, you are not making any sense."

"Where can he be... where... Ah! I know!" Again Iruka sped off to the place he believed Kakashi would be at.

Oi, Iruka! The Hokage yelled, reaching his hand out just wanting to get more info from the young boy.

He ran as fast as his little feet would take him, hoping the older boy would be in that spot, begging for it. He went into the black forest and dodged branches that stuck out from inside the dark woods. His breathing was uneven from all the running around.

Finally, he slowed down his pace as he saw a lump laying in the grass; his back facing him. He breathed through his nose trying to stop his heavy heart beat and walked slowly towards the figure lying down, facing away from him.

"What do you want." Iruka heard the voice say softly, almost to the point were he could not hear him.

Iruka blushed softly and sat down right next to him; his knees up against his chest. "I just wanted to know... why you were so mad, that's all." He poked the ground, feeling the situation was a tad, awkard. But he was actually really worried about his best friend.

"I'm not mad, just upset that you are hanging around with such a punk, jerk face." Even though his tone was mellow, Iruka could sense the pure hate radiating off him.

"I know he can be rude, and obnoxious, and pushy..." the more Iruka thought about it, the more he wondered why he hung out with him. "But he is nice to me, and a friend." Iruka looked down, his gaze fading a bit. "Infact, he was the only one I didn't have to act like a total fool around to get attention. After my parents died, I was- I felt so alone. Like I had to force people to look at me."

Kakashi got up and put his face almost right against Iruka's, the tan boy could almost feel the hot breath coming out from Kakashi's mask.

"You don't need to do all that, you are special Iruka. But that Mizuki kid, I don't like him...I don't like him, because you two are so close..." Iruka felt a hand press softly against his cheek and instinctively, he moved into the surprisingly warm touch.

"Are you...jealous?" Iruka said croaking, blushing slightly.

"Maa, you could say that Ruka-Kun~" he teased jokingly but than got a serious look in his eye. "I really do...I do, errm." Kakashi felt a lump in his throat as he tried to admit his feelings, he was never good at showing emotion other than frustration or anger. And not even that sometimes.

"What is it?" Iruka questioned moving closer to the older boy.

"I think, I...love you. May it be puppy love, or real love, I love you Iruka Umino, and I can't stop thinking about you."

At this, Iruka's face went the brightest red you could imagine. The nin praised the dark outside so that Kakashi could not see it too well. Though he was pretty sure he was glowing bright enough for the latter to see everything. He could hear and feel his heart rate increasing with each inch Kakashi moved closer to him. It was hard too see, but there was enough vision for Iruka to watch with careful brown eyes as the jounin removed his mask.

No longer could he hear anything, his heart beat made up for the rest that. The beating echoing though his whole entire body, causing him to shiver.

Then, he felt it. Warm lips pressing up against his own, and the world seemed to stop. The tips of his ears heated up and he gently felt his own lips tremble at the touch, it was like a kunai had stabbed him in the stomach.

This felt right, this felt normal. When Mizuki kissed him it was weird and awkward, but this kiss. This made his stomach do flips, and his heart flutter. The kiss started to get a little more fierce; Kakashi leaned in more since the boy didn't seem to resist and licked the bottom of Iruka's lips; asking for entrance.

The genin wasn't really sure what to do, Mizuki had done this so he followed his instincts and opened his mouth, immediately feeling Kakashi's tongue sneak in and twirl around his own. He moaned and pushed further against the jounin's body, letting the older boy take control of him.

"Ka-Kashi, Mm~" he mewled softly.

Kakashi gently lied Iruka down into the grass and continued his decent, his own pulse excelling beyond the point it should be. He felt the young genin wrap his arms around his neck and he let his hand roam up towards Iruka's shirt, sliding underneath it and feeling hot skin against his hand, he shivered at the contact.

"_Ahh, Iruka-kun. I love you so much. I have never felt this way about anyone."_ he said to himself, all this time he couldn't get enough of the young boy.

Iruka panted heavily after Kakashi had broke the kiss."W-Who would of known, that this, t-the place were we first met would be the place we make out." He smiled sheepishly and looked away.

Kakashi smiled and placed a soft kiss on Iruka's forehead before pulling back up his mask. "So does this mean we are dating? Hmm~"

"M-Maybe," Iruka stuttered. All the sudden he yelped when he felt himself being lifted off of the ground at a quick pace. Kakashi looked at him; his one eye arched into a happy upside down grin. He was carrying the brunette bridal style.

"Maa, Iruka-kun, did you gain weight? You seem heavier."

"Whaa, Baka!" Iruka yelled hitting the jounin upside his head.

"Nee, just kidding~ Jeez you are so hothead. I just can't imagine you older, you'll be a monster! Hahahaa-" Again, another huge punch to the head and Kakashi kept his mouth shut the whole time till he got his little dolphin home.

-0-

"Kashi-kun," Iruka called out as the boy stood outside his window when he got him home. The genin shifted his feet nervously in place; and he scratched the tip of his nose in embarrassment.

"Please," Kakashi held his hand up to stop the boy. "just Kakashi, ok?" He smiled bright though his mask hid his happy exterior.

Iruka blushed and smiled too. "Kakashi, thank you." The scarred nosed boy leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the latter's mask. "Good night,"

"_He is so adorable!~" _Kakashi thought to himself deviously. "Mm~ Good night Ruka-kun~" the older boy said in a daze. "I'll catch you later," he winked. "my little dolphin."

Iruka watched as the boy disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and a huge smile played across his face. Being a ninja, is going to be an interesting and exciting life. And he hoped that him and Kakashi, could stay together for a long time.

Come with me, outside where the sun may shine.

* * *

**Sorry this was so very short, but I hoped you enjoyed the ending anyway~ I hope to write another KakaIru story soon. Because the ones I have been reading lately...mehh, nothing is really getting me into it. I don't think (In my view) Iruka would be as "Willing" as some people make him, and I need some more comedy, to much cursing, just too O.C for everyone. **

**Of course, in this story they are very O.c. because when I was younger, I had no idea what I was doing.**

**I am not complaining, some people have excellent stories! But I need something believable, anyone know a story I could read?**


End file.
